


Pamper

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun pampers DaesungOriginally posted on AFF on 2/4/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1084947/pamper-fluff-todae-drabble





	Pamper

Daesung yawned and stretched as he got out of the taxi. There may be only one concert left but rehearsals were certainly taking their toll. At least Seunghyun and Jiyong were able to escape to Paris. Daesung sighed as he fished out his keys. He hoped that someday he and Seunghyun could go to Paris together. Not for work. Not for fashion. Just for themselves.

 

 

 

His lights wouldn't flick on, and he huffed. Perfect. Just what he needed to deal with right now. He slumped and made his way through the hallway. As he crossed the threshold into the living room, he was grabbed from behind. He began to struggle.

 

“Easy, Dae Dae,” a familiar voice rumbled against his ear, and he breathed in the familiar scent of his favorite cologne.

 

“Jesus, hyung,” he breathed out, melting into the embrace.

 

“Surprise is the most important element of attack.” Lips moved against his ear, making Daesung shiver.

 

 

 

He turned and looked at his boyfriend, only the blonde hair visible in the dark. Seunghyun took his hand and led him down the hall to the dimly lit bathroom. The tub was full and there were flower petals caressing the surface of the water. Seunghyun tested the water.

 

“Still hot,” he smiled. He turned and began undressing Daesung.

 

Daesung yawned again and let Seunghyun do the work. When he was fully unclothed he was led to the tub and slowly eased into it. Seunghyun thoughtfully slid a bath pillow under Daesung's head.

 

“What smells so good?” Daesung murmured, closing his eyes.

 

“Rose and lavender.”

 

Daesung smiled. Their favorite scents mingled beautifully. “Aren't you joining me?”

 

“Not tonight,” Seunghyun whispered. “Tonight is all about you.”

 

“Hyunnnngggg.”

 

“Shhh.”

 

 

 

Seunghyun began to sing softly. Daesung couldn't help but smile- he loved Seughyun's singing. He jumped when he felt something against his leg, relaxing as he realized it was only the shower poof. Seunghyun kept singing, running the loofah over Daesung's body, slowly, gently, just this side of being ticklish. Daesung allowed himself to be lulled, tension seeping out of his body. His brain slowly quieted. There was nothing else in the moment except Seunghyun's voice and the movement of the loofah.

 

 

 

Daesung dozed. He didn't realize it until Seunghyun was kissing him awake. He groaned and opened his eyes, flushing at the soft look Seunghyun was giving him.

 

“Time to get out, babe,” Seunghyun said softly, reaching over to grab Daesung's favorite fluffy towel from the vanity.

 

Daesung grumbled at the cold but stood anyway, taking Seunghyun's hand to step out of the tub. Seunghyun dried him off quickly. Daesung stepped into a pair of gray pajama pants and followed Seunghyun down the hall to the bedroom.

 

 

 

“Hello my love,” Daesung smiled at his bed before flopping onto it. Seunghyun just chuckled and climbed onto Daesung.

 

“Hyung, what-?”

 

“Shhh,” Seunghyun hushed.

 

Before Daesung could protest he felt a cold liquid on his back followed by his hyung's warm hands. Seunghyun pressed and massaged and kneaded Daesung's back, shoulders, and neck. Daesung sighed deeply and smiled. No one ever took better care of him than Seunghyun. The older man somehow always knew exactly what Daesung needed, what to say, what to do. Daesung could hear Seungri's voice saying it was because Seunghyun spent all of his time watching Daesung, studying him. Daesung pushed the voice away. He knew he was spending too much time with the maknae when his own conscious took on his voice.

 

 

 

Seunghyun's hands grew lighter and he lay down on the bed next to Daesung. “How was that?” he asked softly, running his fingers through Daesung's hair.

 

“Mmm,” Daesung moaned, blushing a bright red. “It was so amazing hyung. Thank you so much.”

 

Seunghyun leaned over and kissed Daesung gently, but thoroughly. “You deserve the best, baby. I love you.”


End file.
